


A Conversation

by Cathrinerose



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Meta, WTF am I writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathrinerose/pseuds/Cathrinerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gimli asks why he can't go with the Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

“Dain was half my age when he went into battle.”

“No.”

“Fili and Kili are barely older than me and I have often beaten them on the training field.”

“No.”

“They need another to make the Company fourteen.”

“No.”

“Why not? I know I’ve not been tested in battle, but I can fight. I am of Durin’s line too.”

“Sometimes, lad, the greatest task given to a descendant of kings, is not to go into battle but to remain behind. Do you know the line of succession?”

“Of course. Thorin, Dis, Fili, Kili, Dain, Balin, Dwalin, and then...”

“And then, your uncle, your father, and then you. Consider what would happen if they fail. Five generations of Durin’s Line brought down to a smith; who has renounced any claim on the throne and vowed to neither accept nor serve; a newly-wed, who can be killed in an accident and die childless as easily as another and you. Now do you understand why you must remain here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fear not, laddie. A foresight is on me. One day you will have your adventure, and you will gain renown as great and greater as any who set forth on this quest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a way of writing down my meta thoughts.


End file.
